BTVS: Smoke and Mirrors
by Tharpdevenport
Summary: Set in season 5. The Fair comes to Sunnydale. But people are litterally taken for a ride.....
1. Default Chapter

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER:  
"Smoke and Mirrors"  
  
By: Justin Boggan  
  
(Started May 16, 2003 and finished: )  
  
The sun shines apon the Sunnydale fairgrounds, located on the outskirts of the town.  
Anya is with Xander, Tara with Willow are together.  
Xander stands behind Anya, cheering her up as she lifts a mallet and raises it above her head.  
"Come on Ann! You can do it! That's my girl!"  
She lowers it and turns around and glares at him. He stops. She turns back around and prepares again.  
"Yeah! Woo hoo. Pound that sucker!"  
She turns to face him yet again.  
"Do you mind?! I'm going to pound you in a second if you don't be quiet."  
"Do you think you can hurry up? There's a line behind you. We don't have all day," the man next to the fair game comments.  
She makes an about face again, raises it and slams it down. The Strength Testing devices shoots up and blows the bell right out the top, shattering it.  
"Hey!" the carnie guy exclaims. He eyes the angrily.  
"I did it!" Anya yells triumphantly.  
"Yes you did, come on Anya, let's go," he grabs her shoulder and takes the mallet out of her hands. She backs up a little and jumps up and down and turns to face Xander again. She is smiling.  
"Was that good? Did I do good?"  
"You sure did sweetie."  
They walk off and Xander looks at the carnie and mouths, "Sorry."  
  
"Thanks," Tara says and puts some money on a counter. Her and Willow both walk off with big thigh sized cotton candy.  
"Whoa," says Willow, as she holds up her blue cotton candy.  
Tara attempts to take a bite from her giant pink one. They both walk side bt side.  
"Oh! There's the Carossel. I want to ride a pony. Come on, let's ride a pony."  
Tara pulls out the tickets and looks at the Carosel ticket amount sign.  
"We need more. See? It says six each and we only have," she counts them again, "ten. Oh no, ten. It's a ticket emergency."  
"Someone call the paper paramedics," Willow adds.  
They both laugh. Just as Willow is about to take a bite, she trips and her cotton candy falls into the dirt.  
"Nooooo . ah. Big blue, I knew thee so little." She looks at it. Dirt is stuck all over. She walks over to a trashcan by her and tosses it away.  
"Here," says Tara, "have some of mine. We can share. If you like. If you don't mind sharing with me, is all."  
"No, of course not. I don't mind. That's so sweet. Thank you."  
Willow peels a strip of cotton off and eats it.  
"Ummmmm." she exclaims.  
"You know," Tara remarks, "this cotton candy is a lot like our friendship; it has many layers. Lasts a long time and I think is really sweet."  
"Actually, I think it's more about the stick."  
"Stick? I thought you were . you know . a you-know-what?"  
"Gay? Yes gay! I am gay, what I meant is the stick can be important too. After all, it's what holds everything together."  
They both smile happily and eat some more cotton candy.  
"Tea cups! Spinning tea cups. I have a great idea. We'll eat all of this and then go on those and spin round and around till we are so dizzy and throw it all up."  
"That's your idea of fun? Puke all over our selves? Get all icky?"  
"Yes, but when we get home we will have to take a shower."  
"Ah! Of course, proper healthy hygiene is important."  
"You bet ya," Willow responds in a coy manner.  
"Let's go retch."  
  
Buffy and Dawn both walk through the dark. Low lights are flashing on and off and a haze is in the air  
"Ah!" Dawn screams.  
A man dressed as a werewolf jumps out from behind a wall.  
"Dawn, it's just a guy in a silly costume. Nothing to worry about. You got to learn to control you reactions and."  
"Aaaaggghhhhh!!!" a guy jumps out at Buffy, dressed as a vampire. PUNCH! She nails him with a right hock to his nose. His false teeth fall out next to Buffy's shoes.  
"Oh sorry! She picks up the teeth and hands then to the guy.  
"I am really am. Is it all right, I can . Johnathan?"  
"Yeah, it's me. Thanks a lot," he says as he feels for blood on his nose and looks at it.  
"You're so tall," Buffy comments without realizing the possible insult.  
"I'm wearing stilts. I knew I shouldn't have taken this job."  
Buffy tries to help, but Johnathan walks off. Buffy continues.  
"You were saying something about controlling my reactions?" Dawn playfully rubs in.  
"Hush, not another word."  
  
"Come on Rupert. It will be fun. You don't want to be an old foogie?"  
"Yes, well, this old man foogies with the best of them. Besides, I'm too old to be doing this sort of thing anymore."  
She looks at him. He shakes his head.  
"Oh, alright."  
They both take off their shoes and go into a giant air inflated plastic trampoline.  
  
Buffy and Dawn exit the Hunted House.  
"What do we go on next?" Dawn inquires.  
"I don't know. We don't have very many tickets left."  
"Well, what ever it is, as long as it doesn't have short guys on stilts dressed as vampires, we should be okay."  
"Come here!" Buffy chases Dawn.  
  
At the entrance to the Hunted House, two carnies stand there and take tickets. One is dressed scruffy and looks like a new guy, while the other is clean-shaven and dressed better. His hair is short brown with a hint of red and he looks Irish.  
An old couple walks up and gives them their tickets. The couple enters. The shorter, more unknowing rider attendant eyes then it.  
"What about them? They're old, no one cares."  
"No," saw the more mature.  
"Why?"  
"You see Frederick, they are old, they go missing and we'll have a whole mess of trouble apon us. While them," he eyes Buffy and Dawn, "are young and if they were to go missing, it could be any number of things. Blimey, for all they know, the two could have just run off. This is why I am in charge. Learn by my lead and one-day you shall be too."  
"O'Malley, look."  
A lone teenage girl wonders over.  
"Four tickets please," informs O'Malley.  
"Oh, but I only have three. I really wanted to go."  
"Here, you just make your way in and I'll forget."  
"Thank you, you are so kind."  
"Yeah, now scoot before someone sees me do this," he winks an eye, "and have yourself a good time young lady."  
O'Malley watches her in and shifts his head's view back to Frederick.  
"Now?"  
O'Malley smirks and looks side to side.  
"Tap her and run her dry."  
Frederick runs behind the Haunted House to a secret back passage and O'Malley guards the front. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Tara and Willow hold hands and spin themselves in circles until Willow knocks into someone. She gains her balance and comes around to see who it is.  
"Buffy! I was just . whoa, I'm really dizzy. Everything is spinning. It's so cool."  
"Yeah," she takes a sniff, "what's that smell?"  
"Nothing," Tara says as she spins in place and they both laugh.  
"Willow, your shirt is sort of wet. What happened?" Dawn asks.  
Willow smiles.  
Giles and Joyce walk up, they are laughing. Giles has his coat tied around his waist.  
"Mom?" She looks at them. One of Giles shoelaces is untied and their hair is all messed up, "What were you two doing? Forget it! I don't even want to know."  
"I'm a grown women. Besides, it's not what you think."  
"No, not at all," Giles jumps in.  
"We were jumping."  
"Jumping. Right. I'm not familiar with your 60s' slang. Is that a euthanism for getting it on? Buffy retorts playfully.  
"Oh, we ran into Xander and Anya. They went ahead on home. Said they might catch up with you tonight."  
"Well, it's getting late and I've got to get home, shower and launder my cloths for tomorrow. I'll see you all later."  
"Goodnight," calls out Dawn.  
"Take care Rupert," Joyce calls as well.  
"Rupert . you sure you two weren't." Buffy asks again.  
"No."  
"Goodnight Giles," Buffy then adds.  
"Goodnight Mr. Giles," Tara and Willow say.  
Giles waves to everyone and slowly heads toward the car lot. Buffy hesitates as everyone leaves.  
"Buffy, what's up?" Dawn asks.  
She sort of shakes her head.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on you two!" Joyce yells to them. They all pile in and drive off.  
  
Pisha. "Aaaggghhh!!!" Buffy gets up with a helping hand from Xander after having staked a vampire.  
"But you see, it's not that I want to be alone. I've just had some bad experiences. I don't want to have to go through this all over again."  
"Well, he seems nice. Tell me, does this Ben fellow sleep during the day?"  
"No."  
"Roam the graveyard at night?"  
"No."  
"Have a dying, unsatiable thirst for human blood?"  
"Well, Buffy. He's human. And a doctor, your mom must be proud. Have a good time, I am sure this one isn't going to fly off in a black helicopter at night for a jungle in some country I can't spell."  
"Xander, I am still hurting from Riley. I don't know what to do. I'm sure, yet unsure. I cross my mind."  
"Buffy," grabs her shoulders, "just ease into it. You weren't with Riley that long, so you didn't have that much vested emotional interested. Ben's like the next wave; if you catch it now, you won't be thrown off. Just ride with it. If you don't like where it's going, don't worry, you'll reach shore. If you do, you two can then create your own waves."  
Buffy stares into Xander's face. "Xander, did I ever tell you how much I value your friendship/"  
"Nah."  
"Well, I do - plus that ocean relationship analogy was narly dude."  
"Thank the good people who bring us Baywatch."  
Buffy smiles and they continue to walk slowly through the night.  
  
"Giles said you helped him do some remodeling in the Magic Box. You ever think about going into business for yourself? Craftsman for hire?"  
  
"I thought about it, but I got not financial backing for a loan and most the tools I use are loaners from work. I helped design and build the wood shelves and supports for your weapons in the training room and."  
They hear someone struggling and head for that noise.  
"Umha!" a vampire exclaims while trying to push himself up out of the ground.  
"Hi there," Buffy bends down in front of it, "how are you tonight? Shhh . you might wake the dead."  
Xander leans on the tombstone behind the vamp, looking down at its head.  
"You look like you could use a hand, Xander, let's give him a hand."  
  
They both clap a few times.  
  
"Ugh!" it moans angrily. "Wait a second, is that dandruff? Can vampires even get dandruff?" Xander asks. As soon as it has pushed its chest up far enough, Buffy pulls out a stake.  
"Sat hello to Adam for me," she rams his heart. He turns brown and dust fills the air and he explodes in sand and smoke. The loose ground shoots up with the exploding sand and some bounces off the tombstone onto Buffy.  
"You know, we could open a business. Summers' and Harris's Vampire Fertilizer. Or pesticide. Will vampire ashes kill weeds?"  
Buffy brushes herself off with her hands.  
"So how many does that make?"  
"Five," he replies.  
"And there were?"  
"Six."  
"Five out of six isn't bad." she tries innocently.  
"No, we must kill then all and speaking of which . over there!"  
They see a vampire dusting it's self off. It comes around, sees them and takes off.  
"Oh, you can run, but you can't hide - especially from my bad puns."  
Xander trails behind her huffing, "I hate it when they run."  
  
"Tell Danials I am going on break, please."  
Ben walks to the locker room. He puts his shoulders back and shakes off his tension. He then pulls off the green hospital shirt and opens the locker. He catches Buffy's reflection on a mirror on the backside of the locker door.  
"Buffy! Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here . in the men's locker room."  
"Oh no, you can keep going. I don't mind." She smiles slyly and then chuckles.  
"So, how can I help you, here, again, in the men's locker room?"  
"I thought I'd ask you on a date."  
"A date?" he says with a bit of a surprise.  
"What? It's the 90s. We can do that now."  
"I would love to, what did you have in mind?"  
"Well, you know the Fair is in town and I thought we could go there. Have fun, STAT."  
"Really? Tonight?"  
"My night could use 12 C.c.s of pleasure. Why, is tonight not good?"  
"I have an early shift tomorrow, but I would love a re-schedule. Seriously."  
"Then it's a date. Good."  
Ben looks at her.  
"What?"  
"I was going to change, got an hour lunch."  
"Don't stop on my part . oh, okay. See you Thursday."  
"See you Thursday too."  
Buffy walks out and a few seconds later a fellow male nurse walks in. A black man. He looks at the door and then Ben.  
"What was that all about?" he inquires.  
"Nothing," Ben responds.  
"Sure . I didn't know 'Nothing' was so hot."  
Ben pulls down his green pants and when he opens his locker a red dress Glory had been wearing falls out. He jolts his head to the left and sighs in relief that the other nurse had not been facing him. He picks it up quickly and shoves it under a spare change of cloths. He takes a deep breath, wondering if he can pull this off.  
  
Buffy yawns and stretches as she comes down stairs. The sun is low and making it's night decent. Everyone is watching television.  
"What are you guys watching?"  
Tara and Willow continue to watch, Dawn turns and looks up at Buffy.  
"Three people were found dead this morning, all with puncher marks on their necks."  
"That's impossible. Xander and I dusted all of then last night, not a single one got away."  
"If it was not them, then who? This town has been pretty dry for a bit," Willow comments.  
"Spike!" Buffy says suspiciously.  
  
The news man reads, ". and they morn for their lose." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
"Pieces of the Puzzle"  
  
Whack! Spike's chamber door bursts open. He puts the lighter down from the cigarette he was about to light. The bud limps up and down from his lips as he comments on the Slayer's action.  
"You know these doors don't come cheap sweet. I'm going to have to charge you double for the low down the next few times."  
She paces quickly toward him and smacks him against a wall, holding him there. The cigarette falls out of his mouth.  
"Now hold up."  
She bangs him against the wall again.  
"Don't talk. I will ask the questions and you will answer. Get it?"  
"Got it pet."  
"Good. Did you kill those three kids?"  
"What three kids?"  
"I'm warning you, I am not in the mood. Fess up dirt devil."  
"I did no such thing, or have you forgotten it's all Chips Ahoy up here," and he points to his head. She lets go and backs off.  
"Then who was it? Have I missed one?"  
"There aren't many left, what few you killed scared most of them off. Willie's has been deader than usual."  
"Spike, I need serious answers from you. It's unusual to suck them all dry and not turn at least one. You have to be a real mean one to. Do you believe any of them would do this? These kids were just teens."  
"No. We would have at least turned one. It doesn't make any sense not too. Especially in a town where out population is scarce."  
"I'm sorry I bothered you. Goodnight Spike."  
"Sorry enough to fix my door?"  
"Keep pushing it.  
"Right then. I'll just keep my ear to the floor."  
  
Willow and Buffy patrol a cemetery. Buffy's coat sways in the breeze. Willow holds a stake up in waiting.  
"So quiet tonight. You really cleaned up this town stranger."  
"This cow poke got lucky, punk."  
"So, no leas from Spike at all?"  
"Nadda, let's not talk about Spike."  
"Oh, okay. What was that you were saying about you and Ben on a date, before we left the house?"  
"Ah . not the date thing. I don't even know for sure if I want to go anymore. Typical hormone driven teenage angst."  
"You can't back out now. What would he think? You made a promise to go out and have fun and dang nabbit, you will."  
"Ewe, such foul language. I know I should, but . but. Why am I torturing myself like this? I am going to do it. Me, Buffy Summers, go out with a guy and darnit, make this one work."  
"There's the spirit. Now lets make sure nothing sneaks up here and tries to kill us."  
An owl hoots and she jumps. She scurries closer to Buffy and looks around.  
  
O'Malley exits the Haunted House and turns off the exterior lights. He heads for his trailer with a broom in hand from cleaning up. He meets up with Frederick.  
"Did you save some for me?" O'Malley asks.  
"She's in the trailer. I left you half."  
"How much we reap today?"  
"Nearly 200.00 dollars," Frederick answers.  
"Two-hundred? One more day of picking and we are set for the week. Frederick, I am proud. You did good today. It's these successive successes that show you will have the skills necessary to take my place. So."  
He stops and smells the air. He turns around looking out into the darkness.  
"What is it?" Frederick asks curiously.  
"Shhh," O'Malley presses a finger to his lips.  
"Come on, just tell me."  
"Button that yap . someone was out there. Got awful close."  
"You think they caught on already?"  
"No, it was one of us. Who ever he was, he's gone now. Come on, lets go inside. Sun rise is in a few hours."  
Frederick climbs up a couple of cheap retractable metal steps, up to the trailer's door. He goes in. O'Malley follows only after taking one last glance around for certainty.  
On a plastic sheet on the floor is a teenage girl. Her skin is blue and a surprise look is on her face. Dry bloodstains running down her neck from the puncture marks.  
"It's a crying shame, some of these are so beautiful. Wish we could take them wit5h us. Why can't we, I know I've only been here a few weeks, but I still can't understand why."  
"If we kill them and leave them," he runs his fingers over the dead girls neck, "we don't have an obvious connection, but if we start bringing 'Missing Persons' with us, we're going to bring the law apon us. And you're right," his face shifts to a vampire's face, "this one looks sweet."  
He sucks her dry and her blue skin wrinkles and sags a bit. Her dead gray eyes crying out for help.  
O'Malley adds, "And tasty too." 


	4. 4 SAM

CHAPTER 4:  
"Chasing Despair's Tail"  
  
"How do I look?" asks Buffy.  
"Unsure and desperate for acceptance," Dawn answers.  
"What do you know, you're 15."  
Buffy turns back to her vanity mirror. She has on a light blue tight top, a black strap necklace and a pair of blue jeans that she doesn't mind getting dirty at the fair. Dawn is sitting on Buffy's bed.  
"Xander called and he said he can't make it. He has to be at the site early morning."  
"Gosh, what is it with everyone working and making money. Where's the fun in that?"  
"Willow and Tara are studying and Giles is doing Giles things. So."  
DING-DONG. The doorbell rings. Dawn jolts away.  
"I'll get it!" she yells.  
Buffy drops a pair of earrings she was about to put on and runs after her.  
"Dawn no!"  
She stops Dawn from opening the door.  
"What? Don't get all freaky, I'm just answering the door," Dawn complains angrily.  
"But it's dangerous. All dark and it could be the bogey man."  
DING-DONG.  
"Fine, you get it," a pissed Dawn relents.  
"Okay."  
"Ding-dong people, I can hear you," Spike comments loudly.  
Buffy opens the door and puts a hand on her right hip. She sticks her chin up.  
"Spike, what do you want? Does this look like the Red Cross for vamp[ires? Do I have a sign that says, Helloday Inn?"  
"Don't call it that."  
"Why are you here?" she pushes him to hurry up.  
"Patrolling. It's my turn. Or have you forgotten?"  
"Buffy," Dawn says.  
"Not now Dawn."  
"Buffy, he can take me."  
"Take you where?" Spike wonders suspiciously.  
Buffy looks at Dawn and lets Spike in.  
"I'm not the little bit baby sitting service."  
"I have a date with Ben tonight, not that it's nay of your business and I have to take Dawn with me. There is no one to care for her."  
"It's going to be fun. The Fairest Wheel, Bumper Carts. Me and you will have a great time."  
"Me and you?" Spike repeats aloud. He turns to Buffy with his mouth gaping open.  
"The Carnival's in town for only a few more days, so I wanted to take Dawn one more time anyway. So, you want to come with us?"  
"You got to be joking. What about her mother, Joyce?"  
"She can't protect Dawn if something were to happen. Are you coming, or not."  
"Am I coming? Teh, well . you see . oh bloody hell . yes, I want to go to the Carnival."  
"Good, Ben is going to meet us there, he said he had to take care of a few things first."  
"I'll do it, just this once. I'm not your sis's chaperone. I'm just doing this as a favor. One which I expect to be repaid. And don't think I'm not evil just because I want to ride the Marry go round, because I am."  
"Sure, what ever, I just got to get a couple things and we're off. Be back."  
Buffy runs upstairs and Spike closes the front door. He turns to see Dawn holding her hands and smiling.  
"You want to ride a horsy, so cute."  
Spike smirks and shakes his head.  
  
Buffy turns on the car alarm and they walk.  
"Everyone remember where we parked."  
Buffy checks her wallet for money.  
Spike and Dawn walk together.  
"It's not that cold out, do you have to wear that jacket?" she asks him.  
"It's my favorite one," he comments back.  
Buffy approaches the ticket both.  
"Two adults and one kid."  
"Hey!" Dawn complains.  
"Sorry, you don't quite yet qualify for grown up prices," Buffy says.  
Dawn looks at Spike who is chuckling.  
"What are you laughing at? You don't even have a sense of humor."  
"Sure I do," says Spike.  
"What's your favorite kind?"  
"Dead pan," he replies.  
Buffy rolls her eyes upward.  
"Come on you two."  
Buffy splits the tickets amongst them and Dawn runs off to the Fairest Wheel.  
"Dawn!"  
"Oh, cut her a little slack Slayer. She's only about 15 feet. Still in your view."  
"Spike, I don't need parenting tips from a dead guy. If I want to know your perspective, I'll drop dead . again."  
"It couldn't hurt," they approach Dawn, "besides, she likes me better."  
"Does not," Buffy retorts.  
"Does so."  
"Does not. Agh, stop it. Dawn, you want me to ride along?" walks over to her.  
"No cutting in line miss," says the ride operator.  
"No, I'm fine by myself," she answers Buffy.  
"Okay, but you be careful. Don't fall out of the seat."  
She rejoins Spike. Dawn hands her ticket5s over and she gets in a ride. Another attendant makes sure she is buckled in and the ride operator slowly rotates the wheel for the next rider.  
"You going on that thing?" Spike asks.  
"Um. You?"  
"I wouldn't be caught dead, no pun intended."  
"Suit yourself."  
Buffy gets on. While her back was turned, Spike gives some tickets and hops in before the wheel turns.  
"Hey! Careful!" the attendant yells out.  
"Changed my mind."  
They rotate up. The wheel starts to spin and does so for a couple of minutes. Spike finally decides to say something.  
"It's a beautiful night out."  
"A full moon," Buffy adds.  
The wheel's lights flash.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Miscellaneous stuff. Oz and how he is handling it tonight. Angel and if Riley is okay."  
"It really hurt you when he left."  
"He took a part of me. We yelled at each other and I never even got to apologize."  
"Love is a powerful thing Buffy. I've been around for a hundred years and seen it form and destroy a man and women too."  
"I don't have a hundred years. You know what the life expectancy of a Slayer is?"  
"25," replies Spike.  
"And I'm 20," she wipes some tears away, "I just want some happiness. If I had just tried, Riley might still be here."  
"Balls to him. The daft git couldn't even see what he had. If he had, he wouldn't have left you like that. If I were him, I wouldn't have."  
"If you were him," she starts laughing lightly. She looks up at Dawn's box seat and back down.  
"Laugh all you want, I'm serious. You need a change, something different."  
Just then Buffy looks to her right and sees Ben waiting.  
"Something different huh?"  
Spike presses his teeth together and his eyes wonder. The ride stops a minute later and they get off. Dawn is by Ben by the time their seat rotates down.  
"What were you two talking about?" inquires Buffy.  
"I was just telling Ben about your Haunted House experience."  
"You really punched a guy in the nose?" asks Ben.  
"Not so much punch as I . I totally went Tyson on him."  
"Bleeding too?"  
"Yeah, I think she broke it," Dawn continues to add.  
"When you get a bloody nose, the best thing to do is lean down."  
"I thought it was tilt you head back" says Buffy.  
"That's enough of this. Come on little bit. Let these two play boring doctor," Spike says annoyedly.  
Dawn and Spike walk off.  
"Be careful!" Buffy yells out.  
Spike tosses up a hand in recognition.  
"You were saying?" Buffy asks Ben.  
"You tilt you head down. Only up if you like the taste of your own blood. Who is that guy?"  
"A friend."  
"He's awfully pale. I could probably prescribe a topical cream for tanning.  
  
"All this excitement has gone to my blatter. Can you hold on? I'm going to go to the restroom."  
"Don't be long, I may be dead, but I have things to do."  
"I'll only be a couple of minutes."  
Spike pulls out his cigarettes and whacks the bottom into the palm of his hand. He pulls out and lights it. As he shuts the lighter a man exits the men's bathroom. He stops and looks at Spike. Spike takes the cig out of his mouth and blows smoke.  
"What?"  
"Brother," the man says.  
"I'm not your brother."  
"You are one of us."  
Spike stops smoking and looks at him.  
"Can you be here at closing?" Frederick asks quietly.  
"For what?"  
  
O'Malley happens to be passing by and stops to watch.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Spike answers.  
"Are kind must stick together," and walks off. Spike sees Dawn approaching and throws the fag down and steps on it.  
"Who was that?" she asks.  
"Just some circus bloke. You know those people, strange fellows they are. Come along then."  
They walk off and O'Malley takes a deep breath and continues to where he was going.  
  
Ben and Buffy walk up to a game both.  
"Oh, the teddy bear. It's so sweet."  
"You want me to win it for you? Cause I can play the role of strong, manly type."  
"You each shot a stream of water into the clowns mouth and the red nose on his face rises. First to the top wins. Two tickets," the booth operator says.  
"That's a nice medallion," Buffy comments to the booth attendant.  
"Thanks," he tries to cover it up with his shirt, " for you, it's free."  
"Hey, alright. My luck us already improving," Buffy rejoices.  
Ben hands his tickets to the guy and he prepares along with Buffy. They both aim.  
"Ready .aim . fire!"  
And they both squeeze the triggers and the water shoots out. Buffy faulters at first and falls behind. Ben wins  
"I knew I couldn't beat you," she says to Ben.  
The attendant hands Ben the bear. He turns around and hands it to Buffy. She smiles deviously and turns the water gun toward Ben.  
"No! Don't do it, don't . ugh!"  
He lurches over.  
"Ben, are you alright?"  
"I got stomach troubles. Where's the nearest bathroom?" he asks the attendant. They guy points and Ben takes off.  
"I'll be right back, promise."  
Just before he reaches the door and after he is out of main view, he morphs into Glory.  
"Where the hell am I? Oh god! You know what Ben? You can it this time," and morphs back. He hurries back to Buffy.  
"Ben, are you alright? Do you need to go home?"  
"Yeah, I think that's best. Go home, get some rest, take some Peptobismo. One in four doctors recommend it you know."  
"Come on, well go find Dawn and Spike and head on back."  
  
"Bye! Goodnight, sorry about your stomach!"  
Ben waves and runs to his door and unlocks it.  
"So I take it you'll had a lovely time?"  
Buffy puts the SUV into gear.  
"What?" asks Spike.  
"Buffy?" says Dawn.  
"I wasn't sure the other night, because it could have been a fluke, but there was major vamp activity. I didn't know vampires went to the circus."  
A few minutes later she stops the cat at Spike's cemetery.  
"Last stop on the Buffy Express. Werewolves, vampires and demons depart."  
Spike gets out.  
"Wait!" calls out Dawn.  
He puts his hands on the door and the side and leans his head in.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you have a good time?"  
"Oh, loads."  
He closes the door and Buffy rolls down her window.  
"Spike! Do do, da la la, do do, dah dah," and whistle a well-known circus tune.  
They drive off laughing. When they are out of sight, Spike makes his way back quickly. After about ten or 15 minutes he finally makes his way back.  
All the people and cars are gone and most the lights are off. He walks slowly into the darkened maze of rides and game booths. A lone figure rises with a shot gun aimed at Spike's head.  
"Now son, you just hold extremely still. This is not place a wee lad to be at such hours."  
Spike shifts his face.  
"I just thought I'd chew your ear."  
O'Malley lowers his shotgun and shifts his face. He walks out from the booth.  
"Well lad. Chew on this," and he starts walking.  
Spike follows O'Malley into his trailer where Frederick and three other vampires are waiting.  
"This here is Frederick, Tommy, Colin and old Sven. Sven was picked up five years ago from another country."  
"Is that so," said Spike.  
"This is him O'Malley. He bares an uncanny resemblance don't you think?" Frederick points out.  
"What's he going on about?"  
"Well lad. You seem to share a remarkable likeness to William the Bloody"  
"You slaughtered my family and had their severed heads impaled apon railroad spikes," Sven recants of his past.  
Sven walks up closer to Spike. Spike takes a deep breath and puts his shoulders back.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah. Their blood soaked dirt, stomach acid killed the vegetation under the pole and left me homeless," Spike sweats, "it was the best day of my life. You turned me that night and for that I am forever grateful."  
He pats Spike on his left shoulder, "Brother."  
"You really are William. My Irish eyes smile apon you son, but for what reason could you possibly be here, in this town?"  
"We have a wonderful mandatory volunteer program here," he says sarcastically, "you see, a secret army organization, dedicated to destroying are kind, puts a chip in your head. I got Intel Inside. It represses the brain's thoughts of bad stuff. It won't let you hurt people. I've nestled down here until I find a way to get that bloody thing out."  
"Blimey. New, strange worlds. So you can't fight back" O'Malley inquires.  
"No. I would love to."  
Smack! O'Malley slaps him across the face. Spike represses the urge to fight back. O'Malley smiles.  
"Now as soon as they invent one that makes you do the jog, then I will have seen it all," O'Malley laugh out loud.  
They all laugh at him.  
"Let me pour you a drink," O'Malley offers. He walks over to the small fridge. Spike looks around.  
"Right."  
"You really slaughtered 2,000 people?" Tommy asks in disbelief.  
"More actually."  
"Dang. I heard you killed two Slayers."  
"They had it coming."  
"You're a fearless one aren't ya?" O'Malley questions Spike.  
Spike takes the shot back and slams the glass down.  
"I'm William the Bloody."  
"That you are. When we leave this town, I'll see to it that hardware is removed."  
"I know you didn't just come here to liquor me all up. You want something. Now what is it?" Spike demands.  
"Aye, we do. We would like you to join us. You see, we go around town to town, feeding. We never stay long enough to get caught, or over indulge. We take their money, credit cards and jewelry. In a good week, we make upwards of 5,000 if they have bank accounts."  
"Full bank accounts," Tommy adds.  
"We then split it and save. Years later, when we've saved enough, we finally settle down. Set for life. A little investing and blood banks and we can blend in and disappear into society. We recently had a retirement and are looking for a replacement. Would you be game?"  
Spike looks at the anticipating faces and replies, "Sure. Why not? It's the next best thing to winning the lottery."  
"William," he chants, "William."  
They all join in chanting William. O'Malley pous Spike another shot.. He takes it back fast and slams it.  
"Hit me again."  
O'Malley pours him another and joins his mates in chanting. Spike looks arounf. The room moves and he fells dizzy. He takes the shot back quickly and drops the glass.  
"Williams! William! William!"  
Their voices echo in his ears.  
  
Buffy makes her way down stairs. Xander and Willow are studying.  
"Es giht kein chaos, keine verwirrung," Xander reads from a book.  
"What," Buffy stops, "did you just say?"  
"We're learning German," Willow answers.  
"There is no chaos or confusion," Xander replies.  
"I hope I don't come across any Ubervamps," Buffy joins in. That circus gives me the willies."  
"Das unber vamperschnitz?"  
Willow laughs at Xander's German voice.  
"Quiet, I'm serious, there were a few there, I could feel it. We may be on to something."  
"Ouk dee leeber!" Xander yells.  
"Okay you've had your fun. I'm going to go patrolling tonight."  
"Buffy, you want us to come? I don't mind - neither does Xander."  
"Oh yes, I run head long into danger and tackle it until it roars."  
"That's awful sweet of you guys, but I can handle a few vamps."  
"Your mom called, she'll be late tonight. Closing some deals," Willow tells Buffy.  
"Thanks. Do you guys think you can watch Dawn until she gets home?"  
"Sure," Xander says.  
"No problem," Willow follows.  
"Thanks guys."  
"And gals," Willow corrects.  
"And gals. Looking for vampires at the circus, if they don't get me, the carnies will."  
"Yah, dare da wurst."  
Buffy groans and Willow lightly punches Xander in the stomach.  
"You get it? Wurst? With a 'U'?" 


	5. 5 SAM

CHAPTER 5:  
""  
  
Buffy wonders into the fair unnoticed, during its last few minutes being open. Few people are left and it is clearing. Some of the booth lights go out and some dim. Off in the distance Spike and O'Malley catch sight of her.  
"Now see her? All alone, obviously a wonderer. She shouldn't be to big a hassle. Colin, I've placed an order."  
Spike watches as Colin sneaks around some booths, quietly making his way toward Buffy. She stops. She turns around. Colin is standing there.  
"Tickets please," Colin demands and shifts his face.  
"Sorry," she says, "it must be in my other pants."  
He rushes forwards and she kicks him back.  
"Now don't help him. He fights like the devil himself."  
He stumbles back and regains his balance. He comes at her again. She kicks high up and he bends backwards then grabbing her leg, he pulls it forward quickly. She falls flat on her back.  
"I'm going to let you get up, but only because I believe it's unfair to strike a person when they are down," Colin says.  
"You're positively gushing with manners."  
"When you're ready. Seeing as how I have a slight advantage, I think I should go easy on you. Would you like that? If I eased up?"  
"You want to give me a handicap? I got news for you - right now, your handicap, is surpassed by no one."  
"That so? You won't mind if I test that?" asks Colin.  
"Take it for a spin," replies Buffy.  
She kicks again and again. Both times missing. He runs at her and ducts and rolls behind her. He jumps up, cups his hands, kicks her in the back of the legs where the knees are and hits her on the back with his hands.  
She falls down, but catches herself before she hits the ground. She kicks backwards into his crotch. It doesn't phase him.  
"Lost those to a Slayer. What match do you possibly think you are?"  
She gets up, her hair hanging in her face and disheveled, she speaks in a low voice, "I am the Slayer."  
Colin looks at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Slayer. Why would the Slayer be here, if not to protect something. We're on the hell mouth aren't we? I knew I felt something," O'Malley says befuddled.  
"What? You didn't know?" Spike says.  
"Cursed be, I didn't. Why didn't you inform me?!"  
"I thought it was common vampire/demon knowledge."  
"Obviously I don't."  
  
Buffy picks up a baseball from one of the booths. She tosses it up and down and then looks at Colin.  
"So Slayer, you want to play in the major leagues now? So be it. Hit me with your best shot."  
"You're out of bounds." She holds the baseball with her right hand and swings her arm faster and faster.  
Colin gets worried and starts to back up.  
She let's go and zoom! The ball flies at him at over a 120 miles per hour. It bashes through the front of his chest and flies out the back. Spitting insides and dust with it. He screams as he melts into a pile of dust.  
"I through like a girl."  
  
O'Malley's lips tremble and a vein on his forehead throbs.  
"That wee Slayer lasse has bitten more then is possible to chew. Go get her Tommy."  
"For what? Another pointless sacrifice?" Spike points out.  
"To avenge Colin's death!" O'Malley exclaims to him.  
"We need a plan you Irish git. So let's just make haste to the trailer and hope she passes over us."  
"Perhaps you're right. There will come another day."  
  
They both back off and leave. As he walks, Spike pulls out his cigarettes. O'Malley grabs him and throws him up against the side of the trailer.  
"Look here, you do that again and."  
O'Malley pushes him back again and moves in closer until his face is so close to Spike, that Spike can smell his breath and see the anger in his eyes.  
"I am proud of my Irish heritage. Don't you ever use my people's name as an insult ever again. We struggled over oppression and still do so to this day. If my people can over come that, I can most certainly handle a Slayer."  
"And if you can't?"  
"I'll die trying. Laddy, your next steps, had better be taken carefully."  
Frederick watches from a window. O'Malley let's go and Spike straitens his coat and bends down quickly to pick up his cigarette.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Sorry mate, I got my own flat."  
"It would be best if you stayed here."  
"And do what? Until I get this chip out, I am no use. So you and your three ringed circus just relax."  
O'Malley steps up into the trailer. He closes the door. Frederick is sitting down on his bed watching him.  
"O'Malley?"  
"Go to sleep boy."  
He turns off the lights. 


	6. 6 SAM

CHAPTER 6:  
""  
  
Buffy pushes open the door to Spike's Burial Chamber home. It squeaks and echoes in the chamber.  
"Spike?"  
She walks in slowly. Candles are lit.  
"Can I help you?"  
She turns around, surprised.  
"There you are. I'm going to go check out that fair. Last time I was there I had the displeasure of meeting one of it's side show freaks."  
"We prefer the transmondane."  
"Anyway, they know I'm coming and I could sure use some backup."  
He looks at her. He walks to his couch and takes his black coat off and tosses it.  
"Look, I don't have much cash on me. Twenty dollars is all I can spare, so."  
"You can keep your money."  
"Spike, please. You are the only one other than me that's strong enough. What do you want?"  
He flexes his muscles and points a finger.  
"What I want." he retracts the finger and moves his head around, "agh!" he says in frustration. He climbs the couch and jumps off the headrest to the floor.  
"Spike? Is this a bad time? Cause I can always come back later."  
"I got information."  
"Like I said, I don't have much."  
"Think of this as buy a lot of information and get some free day."  
"Is it about those kids?" asks Buffy.  
He walks closer to her.  
"Dead on as always Slayer. About three or four of those circus' folk are vampires. You killed the fifth. Two white guys, a dark one and this big Irish git. He's a real nasty one."  
"You sure about that?"  
"Yeah, I've been there a few days. They met every night."  
"What were you doing there every night?" "What do you care? They're planning to take some more victims."  
"Do you know when?"  
"No, but my guess is it won't be long. They're trying to get passed you by working quickly."  
"Then we are going to have to prepare."  
"And what? Just head on out?"  
"We are going to need everyone one this. We can't just go in alone. There might be more of them."  
  
Outside Spike's Chamber door Frederick listens. He carefully leaves.  
  
"Where did you get the new door?" "Let's just say it was practically a steel."  
  
Frederick runs to the trailer and swings the door open. His hair wind blown and panting.  
"O'Malley. It worked. He's leading her to us. But she's gonna bring company too."  
Everyone looks at O'Malley.  
"What's he going on about O'Malley?" asks Tommy.  
O'Malley moves to the front and looks at Sven and Tommy. Frederick sits down.  
"We're on the mouth of hell," he starts to answer.  
"The Hell Mouth." Sven says under his breath.  
"Well this is good, we can milk this place forever. With all the freaky stuff that goes on here, they'd never be the wiser," Tommy suggests.  
"We have run into a rather troublesome problem. Colin wasn't killed by just anyone. He was taken from us by a Slayer."  
"Check it out - there are many of us and only one of her. We can take her," Tommy riles them all up.  
"O'Malley, we have William the Bloody on are side," Frederick comments.  
"He has got that electronic mechanism in his thinker. He can't fight with us," replies O'Malley.  
"We uproot. Leave this place. She won't follow. Not with the Hell Mouth here," Sven enters his own suggestion.  
"You see, it's very simple. The Slayer lives here; leave here, no more Slayer. But we'll have to go a bit farther. Keep a good distance from her, so we're going to reap a few more before we go. Tomorrow night, we pack up and we leave."  
  
"Okay, everyone got what we are doing?"  
Buffy stands in her living room while everyone else sits down.  
"Kill the vampires. Check," says Willow.  
"I'm serious. Xander, you got them?"  
"Five Super Soakers filled with holy water. Double check. Is it all right when I squirt them if I use my Shrawrtzennager voice and say, 'You've been terminated'? Cause I've always wanted to do that. Except for the appear naked in the middle of a parking lot part."  
"You can say what ever you want. Just aim high. Preferably for the head," says Buffy.  
Giles chimes in, "Remember, there may be more of them. Just because Spike has seen three of four of the fellow doesn't mean we should let are guard down."  
"What he said. And try not to hit Spike."  
"Right, cause that would be a real crying shame," comments Xander.  
"Xander I mean it."  
"Buffy, I don't know if I want you doing this. Carnival people are creepy enough as it is, but vampires canrnies?" Joyce worries.  
"Mom, it will be all right. When Dawn gets home from school."  
The telephone rings.  
"It's all right, I'll get it. You continue your little meeting," Joyce offers and walks off.  
Joyce walks into the kitchen.  
"You guys, let's keep Dawn out of this," says Buffy.  
"Buffy, it's for you," Joyce walks into the living room.  
"Who is it?"  
"Ben, that nice male nurse from the hospital."  
"Ah, someone's got a crush on ER man," toys Xander.  
Buffy blushes and goes into the kitchen. Xander turns to Willow.  
"You see, it's all part of the dating etiquette thing. Go out on a date, then wait a few days and try again. Let then know you're not obsessive."  
  
Buffy speaks in a low voice, "Ben, why are you calling here?"  
"Can't a guy call you?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, it's just . it's just that it caught me by surprise is all."  
"Got to keep it spontaneous. That way you never know what is coming next."  
"I was kind of in the middle of something, did you want to talk or something?"  
"Well, the other night I had to check out so early and I feel bad and want to try again. I wanted to see if maybe you'd like to go out tonight. My treat."  
"I'd like to, but I have other plans."  
"I understand. If you don't want to."  
"No, I want to, but it's just that." she trails off.  
"Then come on. We'll have fun. What were you going to do tonight that was so fun?"  
"Just . stuff."  
"Stuff? I've blown off stuff before. Join me," he tries his best to persuade her.  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
Buffy goes silent and closes her eyes.  
"Well," Ben then speaks back up, "you just go at your own pace. When ever you're ready. I'll talk to you later."  
She hangs up and walks slowly back into the living room. Her eyes are slightly teared up. She looks up at everyone. Xander has the TV remote and everyone is looking at the screen. She turns to look.  
"Buffy." says Xander.  
  
".Sunnydale Police have declined to comment."  
  
The news broadcasts images of stretcher carts with body bags. Then crying family members.  
"It appears they've taken three more victims. If it really is those circus vampires, this explains why they don't sire others. They want to keep a low profile and."  
Xander finishes Giles thoughts in his own words, "And you don't do that by traveling around with milk carton look alikes. Just a little something I picked up in my Halloween training."  
"He's right, ride and interrupting, but right, "says Giles.  
"Stealings a hard habit to kick, even when you are dead," Buffy walks further into the room.  
"Yes, I'm sure Sunnydale merchants are just low on their klepto- patches," Xander comments.  
So they kill them? Doesn't that add up? Where do they find room for al the bodies?" everyone looks at Anya. "What? I'd really like to know."  
"That's my little vengeance pumpkin," says Xander lovingly.  
"Awww," replies Anya.  
Xander puts his puts his arm around her and gives her a squeeze.  
"You kids have fun, I got to go pick Dawn up. Don't want to be late. I have to catch her while all of her friends are out front so I can embarrass her," Joyce smiles.  
They all say good-bye.  
"Good, meet you guys here at 10:00, "Buffy informs them all.  
"Now that that's all settled, Tara and I have to go do a little shopping," says Willow.  
"Me and Anya are going to go study for the history test."  
"We're gonna have sex," says Anya.  
Everyone goes silent.  
"Anya, I thought we discussed the inner voice thing sweetie," Xander grins.  
"I thought that's what you said two people do when they get together to study? At least that's what those people on that video did."  
Tara laughs and Xander turns red.  
"Come on honey."  
"And another thing, that picture quality was terrible."  
They leave the house.  
"Well, will see you later Buffy. We got to go," Willow and Tara get up and leave.  
Buffy turns with her arms folded and looks at Giles. He pauses.  
"Well, I must be going. I got to . look like I'm doing something important . yes. Well, I'm off."  
Buffy closes the door behind Giles. She stares at it a minutes and presses her forehead against it. She puts her hands up, palm pressed against it. Tears roll down her soft innocent cheeks.  
"Death is my gift . death is my gift." 


	7. SAM 7

CHAPTER 7:  
""  
  
They all huddle into the bushes.  
"Man, this is so cool," Xander says with excitement.  
"Shhh." Willow puts a finger on her lips as she looks at Xander.  
"Okay you guys, the key word here is covert. We move in quietly and."  
Buffy stops and sees Spike turn from behind a booth and head for them.  
"There you guys are, beginning to wonder if you'd show."  
"We tried not to drive up to close. You know, the sneak attack? And it turns out there aren't many places open this late," Xander comments.  
"Spike! We're trying to use the element of surprise here. Do you think you could be any less inconspicuous?" a perturbed Buffy exclaims.  
"Oh, right then. You're all playing Secret Agent Man. Well, far be it for me to help."  
Xander points the water gun at Spike and pretends to pull the trigger.  
"Spike, unless you got something to add, we'd appreciate it if you would stop blowing are cover," says Giles.  
"Right," puffs on a cigarette, "I guess it would be helpful that I am on watch tonight and everyone's asleep and that I know where they are sleeping."  
Buffy stands up. Willow and Tara look at each other and stand up. Anya shoots up quickly and Giles eases up. Xander rises also and points his water gun at the ground.  
"Take us to them," Buffy commands.  
"Follow the Spike then."  
As Spike comes about, he sees O'Malley standing about 30 feet away.  
"That won't have to be, we've come to you," he says.  
From the shadows the rest step out. Tommy has a pocketknife, Sven a pole with a hook used to reach higher prizes and Frederick has the strength- testing mallet.  
O'Malley continues, "I think we can more than handle you."  
"Spike, come join us!" asks Frederick.  
Spike stands at a side angle and stares. He does not move. Frederick signals for him to come over.  
"He's not coming lad. You see, the time many nights ago when you first encountered him, he was with the Slayer's friend. He's on their side," says O'Malley.  
"That him?" asks Buffy.  
"Yeah," replies Spike, "in the fat."  
"I heard you were this big Irish git," she says impavidly.  
O'Malley's face shifts and he grinds his teeth, "Slaughter them!"  
Tommy, Frederick and Sven all run at the Scooby group. Buffy and Spike stand at opposite ends and Xander speaks up.  
"Ready . aim . eat holy water you dicks!" he yells.  
"Fall back! Fall back mates!" O'Malley commands his comrades.  
Buffy makes her way to O'Malley.  
"Tell them to get upside the tent there and they had better not move," she orders O'Malley.  
"You guys! Do as she says."  
They all start backing up.  
"You too Lucky Charms," she says.  
The gang form a half circle around the vampires and slowly forces them to the tent.  
"What? You like this?" says Xander.  
Tommy moves at Xander. Xander squirts him. Tommy groans in pain. O'Malley takes deep breaths and watches in anger.  
"Now everybody drop your weapons."  
"This isn't over lasse," says O'Malley.  
"Quite frankly, after what you did to those children, it is going to be over and hopefully in the most painful way possible. I want you to suffer just as those kids had to. Slowly, powerless to do anything. Xander, give him a taste."  
"10-4 squad leader."  
Xander squirts O'Malley. Some gets in O'Malley's eyes and he covers them, crying bitterly.  
"Again," says a apathetic Buffy.  
Xander shoots him again and O'Malley falls to his knees. Crisp second degree burns letting smoke off O'Malley nearly bald head.  
"Xander, again."  
Xander lower his water gun and looks at O'Malley and then Buffy.  
"Buffy . isn't this a little cruel and unusual?" asks Willow.  
"Fine. Where's the cash you guys stole?"  
"You must be whacked if you think we're going to tell you Slayer," Tommy comments off hand.  
"You will. And then you will die and all that money will go back to the families."  
"The trailer a few dozen feet to your immediate left, but you won't leave here with it," says O'Malley.  
"We will, Giles, go collect the cash please."  
"Yes," and he takes off quickly with a sashay bag.  
"You all better start cooperating before I give you das boot," and Xander kicks one of his shoes up.  
"You guys," says Tara.  
Willow turns around. She speaks up, "Buffy, look."  
Buffy turns around. The man with the medallion necklace from the booth Buffy and Ben played at and another circus man approach.  
"Spike, hide their faces."  
Buffy walks up to the two.  
"You heard the nice lady. Get down on you haunches, put your hands on your heads and put your face between your sorry legs. That goes for you to baldy."  
"Look at me you dirty son of a bitch. Does it look like I can?" O'Malley says while clearly infuriated.  
"Then turn around and kiss the big top big red."  
Buffy looks at the medallion and up at the man's face.  
"Can we help you people? Circus hours are over at 10:00," says the medallion man.  
"We were just . ah . I could swear I've seen that symbol somewhere before."  
"This is the symbol Lucifer," his eyes turn black, " the price of darkness. He'll see you soon."  
Out from behind rides and booths step out nearly 30 carnies. Giles comes back, struggling to carry the bag.  
"I'm back everyone. This thing is extraordinarily heavy and .oh dear me."  
"We are so screwed," Says Xander.  
"Oh yeah, tell him to go ahead and come on up, I got something for him," an unfazed Buffy comments.  
"You people aren't with them? They're vampires! The walking dead. They're all icky and disgusting," says Willow.  
"Hello! Standing right here," Spike says pissed.  
"Present vampire company excluded."  
"Stand my friends," call the medallion man aloud  
Tommy, Frederick, Sven and O'Malley get up. O'Malley walks to the front. He eyes Buffy from top to bottom. Buffy raises her chin and follows him with her eyes.  
"Frederick, relieve then of these childish weapons," he says.  
Frederick walks around and collects the Super Soakers. Tara closes her eyes, Willow gives Frederick a dirty look and Xander forces him to pry it out. Frederick walks off to the side.  
"Why you would ask Miss Rosenberg?" says the necklace-adorned man.  
"Oh, I figured that one out for myself. You see, its because you're a giant pile of scum sucking hurl. Though I could be wrong," says Xander.  
"Yeah, I was wondering kind of. Just a little. Gosh your eyes are awfully black," replies Willow.  
"Do you really think we could be so oblivious as to not know? It's a partnership. They work for free and provide us with money from their reapings. In return we give them room, board and a country wide field from which to harvest."  
"God, you're not going to talk on and on are you? Cause we had a Mayor who did that and let me tell you - boring. Oh, I killed him too. He was evil."  
"I hear old tale the blood of a Slayer is intoxicating. Gives one a slight hallucinogenic mental state. Let's see just how much of an old wives tale that really is," says O'Malley.  
"Look, why don't you just kill us already? That way I can start kicking your asses," Buffy answers back.  
Tommy claps his hands together in anticipation. O'Malley stops in front of Buffy.  
"Nothing so kind. My lads' weapons were for defensive purposes only. We don't want to battle you and tear you all up. Every drop is precious. Drain you slowly. Little by little, every bit by wee bit. And leave you dead. Your body lying on the floor much like those poor lasses who wondered so helplessly about. Some of them begged and pleaded to their last breaths."  
Tara turns to Spike.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Don't worry your pretty little heads off," he looks at O'Malley, "some foolish prat has gone and called the police. And what's this - even planted evidence. You and all your circus blokes are going to jail. Of course for you I'd have to be the big house."  
"You really think I have pretty eyes?" Tara replies.  
"Yes! All right! Take that!" Willow exclaims in excitement.  
Willow grabs Spike's right arm and bounces.  
"Hey Sabrina, not in front of the baddies."  
"Oh right . argh."  
Police sirens sound in the distance. All the human carnies flee except two. - the one with the medallion and another.  
"I think it's time for you to beg," Buffy swings her felt arm behind her, grabs the prize hook Sven is holding and smacks O'Malley upside the head. Everyone disperses and fights. The second human picks up the strength mallet and approaches Anya.  
"Hey! I know you! You're that awful man who yelled at my poor Xander. Only I may yell at Xander!"  
He swings it and she ducts.  
  
"Willow, you and Tara go get the car. With the police here were going to have to make a hasty exit. Go!" commands Buffy.  
Tara and Willow run off.  
  
"That wouldn't by any chance be a butter knife would it?" says Xander to Tommy.  
Tommy trusts the blade forward.  
"I wouldn't know. Let's see how easily it slices through you bro."  
  
Giles stands there with the moneybag helpless. The medallion man reaches out for Buffy. She punches him in the stock.  
"Must hurt like hell."  
O'Malley punches her upside her head while she is not looking.  
"Ones medicine can be such a bitter thing," he replies.  
The medallion man rushes at her and wraps his arms around her. Before she can pry loose, O'Malley takes a hard jab to her belly. Again, again and again he punches.  
  
Sven, having picked up his prize rod, circles Spike.  
"William the bloody." and twirls the rod around.  
  
Anya leaps at the guy and rides his back. She starts punching him on the head with her free hand. He drops the mallet and attempts to stop her.  
"Um! How do you like this?! Strong enough for you?!" she calls out.  
  
Tommy slashes to the right, tearing Xander's shirt. He feels it and pulls his hand out. Small dabs of blood appear.  
"Were you going to shoot me with that water pistol? H20 my ass?"  
"That," he jumps back to avoid another slash, "was the general idea. Anytime you're ready to fight fair and like a man, you just let me know."  
"I'm not a man," he shifts his face, "I'm an eternal creature."  
"Great, now the walking dead have an extended vocabulary."  
Tommy does a roundhouse kick and his right shoe slams into Xander's head, sending him to the ground.  
  
Buffy struggles with the men as O'Malley approaches. He has picked up the strength mallet and is getting ready to swing. As soon as he is close enough, Buffy bends her legs and pushes herself up. Her feet catch O'Malley's stomach and she pushes hard. O'Malley stumbles backwards and finally falls to the ground. With the extra weight, the man holding Buffy staggers a few steps back and falls down. Buffy runs over to Xander. Tommy is hovering over him ready to plunge the knife into him.  
"Do not be afraid my brother, for an honorable death is better than one of a scared coward."  
He trusts the knife down and just as he does so, Buffy rams into him. He drops downward and gathers himself as he looks up at her.  
"Slayer! I'm gonna make you my bitch."  
She punches him and reaches into her pocket to pull out a stake.  
"I hope you like it rough," she replies.  
Just then she is grabbed and held high up. O'Malley has her over his head.  
"Xander! Take this!"  
She tosses the stake to Xander. It hits him in the head.  
"Sorry."  
"How do you like that weather Slayer? I bench press 250. I don't know how strong you are, but I get the feeling that may present you a challenge. Mavek! Get up!"  
The medallion man gets up.  
"I think if I throw you upon a knife, that just may kill you," says O'Malley.  
Mavek pulls out a short elbow to hand sized knife that comes to a sharp point. He runs it across a finger and his finger bleeds.  
"Giles!" Buffy yells.  
"Oh, right," he lifts the heavy bag of money over his head and clocks him hard. Mavek falls to the ground unconscious. The other chases Anya. She runs around him and back to the mallet. As he is almost upon her, she grabs the long handle with both hands and comes around with it flung like a baseball bat. It impacts on the guy's head, sending him to the ground cold. It leaves a red mark.  
"Oww, sorry," Anya says.  
"Anya! Come and help me tie him up," Giles calls out for assistance.  
Anya and Giles both pull rope off game booths to tie the two human folks up.  
Tommy rolls to his side and sees Xander. Xander gets up and Tommy quickly locates his pocketknife. As soon as he finds it, he yells and charges Xander with one arm extended out holding the weapon. Xander drops down to his knees and trusts out the stake. He backs off quickly to see it stuck in Tommy's chest. Tommy looks down.  
"Dawg." and he vaporizes. The knife falls onto the ground.  
  
Sven continues to twirl the prize hook.  
"On black horse back by the moon's light did you arrive. With a legion of terror that did burn horror into my fellow villagers hearts."  
Xander goes and helps Giles.  
"Dismounted upon our humble innocent land. A shirt of mesh armor, a sword at your side and a bo. I fought back," he thrusts a bo edge at Spike. Spike backs up, "I watched and did learn as you twirled it round and round, passing it from one hand to the next," he does as he recalls, "I attempted to avenge my village. Smacked me down you did."  
Sven twirls it around very fast. He spins around himself and swoops down low for Spike's legs. Spike jumps up. He swoops again at Spike's mid section. Just as Spike jumps back, Sven makes another quick try for his legs. Spike jumps again and before he realizes it, Sven swoops high and sends Spike to the dirt. Spike grabs his head.  
"You got a twinkle in your eye. Like that of the very stars in tonight's sky. A mere child you are, but one with vigor. Tonight I let you live . you said. I lay there, rather than tempt fate, as you and your men decimated my home. As I did say, it was the best night of my life, but now I surpass my master."  
  
Buffy tries to free herself, but her legs are not long enough to kick O'Malley and her ars can't bend back enough to grab hold of him.  
"And to think, all this time we avoided Slayers. If I had known it would be this easy, I would have."  
Buffy squirms until she slips out of her shirt. She jams her fingers into his eyes until he loosens his grip and drops her. He winces in pain and grabs her shirt with both hand and tears it in half.  
"Oh my," Giles turns around, "let me know when it's safe."  
"All we need it some jello and." Xander wise cracks.  
Anya covers his eyes.  
"What? She's wearing a bra Ann."  
"Xander Harris, you know good and well what. If you want to see cleavage, you can see mine. Buffy's cleavage is off limits."  
Buffy gets up. Unfazed by being shirtless. Blood runs from O'Malley's eyes. The police sirens almost upon them.  
"Lasse, time to say goodnight."  
Sven jabs the rod's pointed end at Spike. Spike avoids it, jerks it from Sven's hands instantly and hits Sven. He catches himself with one leg moved back and looks at Spike. Spike twirls it around.  
"It's not the display of power." he starts. He spins once and whacks Sven's feet from under him. Sven falls down. He pushes himself up onto his knees.  
"Or the ability to out tango your opponent."  
He rotates it slowly handing it from one hand to the next making a almost tangible figure eight appears. He stops and catching it from both ends, uses the middle and rams it into Sven's head. Sven falls on his back.  
"Or show of dominating force over your adversary that makes you more."  
Sven takes his arms and folds them like and X over is heart.  
"You make yourself more. And that fire from which belly wards up that stirs your mind and drives your actions, is your guide and teacher."  
He switches hands while the pole is spinning and holds it over his head. He stops it with the sharp point facing downwards.  
"And even with all that, you forget one thing," he runs Sven through and Sven dissolves. His dust blows away, "I'm Williams the Bloody I am."  
He turns around to see Buffy and O'Malley. O'Malley reaches into a pocket and pulls out a small hand sized revolver.  
"Buffy!" yells Spike.  
O'Malley shoots and Spike grabs his arm and twists him around. The bullet grazes her left shoulder. She grabs it quickly, feeling the burn from the bullet's heat.  
"I can take the both of you!" and infuriated O'Malley exclaims.  
He screams. The police cars come to a screeching holt and they can hear the officers finding and searching for the circus people.  
O'Malley points the gun at Spike and right before he fires. Buffy runs at him and forces him back until he stops. She let's go.  
He seems to suspend in mid air at an angle. Then slowly the prize rod breaks through his chest and the pole slides through him as he continues to fall backwards. He explodes in a big pile of dust and dirt. The particles fill the air.  
"All right Buff! And might I add what a lovely ensemble you are wearing," says Xander.  
"Here pet," Spike takes off his long black coat, "don't get it all torn to hell."  
Willow and Tara pull up from the opposite side of the circus entrance into the opening where everyone is. The car jerks back.  
Tara gets out.  
"Whoa! That was fun! I got to drive the getaway car more often," says Willow.  
"Okay, ease up there with the Xander-mobile Will."  
Anya rings one of the tied up guy's neck.  
"What do you suppose they'll do with this circus now? Since there's no one to run it."  
"Well, I imagine they will re-staff it and keep it going as a city attraction. What with all the strange occurrences that happen here. So that unfortunately tends to bring a lot of tourists," Giles comments.  
"So," Xander claps his hands, "you can guess what's on the menu."  
"You guys, we better get going. The police will be here any second."  
"Four," says Spike, " there were four of the."  
"Yeah, those three we wasted and Mavek and the other guy. Wait - that's five. And what is it with these guys names? Mavek? Why can't they have normal names like Brian, or Jake?" Xander says.  
"No you daft git. Frederick. He was the fourth vampire. He gathered the water pistols, remember?" Spike reminds Xander.  
"Oh yeah! With all the excitement and nearly becoming a carved piece of meat, handsome meat non the less, I must have forgot."  
"You guys get out of here now. Go home, I'll take care of him," Buffy commands them.  
"Buffy, are you sure?" asks Willow.  
"Yes! Go! It's just one guy, I can handle him. I will meet you guys later."  
Everyone pills. Xander takes the driver's seat. Before he closes the door he says, "Good luck Buffy." "Thanks," she replies. "Spike! Hurry up, or we're leaving you," Xander yells out to him. "Shove off Romeo. I'll walk home." Xander shakes his head and tries to maneuver backwards out of the circus. "Well I wasn't going to just leave you here, now was I?" "Spike, if I did know any better I'd say you like us." "Like you? Right . don't fill that head with delusions Slayer, I just want my coat back. I'm staying here to make sure nothing happens to it." "There!" Buffy points. Frederick takes off. Spike and Buffy give chase. They eventually stop. "Now where did he go?" Spike says.  
Buffy scans the area. Police searchlights fill the night. She catches a ride door shutting.  
"There!" she voices to Spike.  
They both run over. Spike looks up at the name.  
"Oh come on, the bleeding house of mirrors."  
"You going to follow me, or not?" she dashes in. He catches the door.  
"To the end," he replies.  
They walk carefully through the maze. Spike looks in a mirror at the blank reflection and runs back a lose piece of hair, "Gosh, I didn't know it until now, but I'm quite the looker."  
"That was a good thing you did, calling the police."  
"Don't get all bubbly on me Slayer. They would have horned in on my action. I just stopped it at the root before it grew."  
Buffy stops, almost walking into a mirror. She looks for the next way and suddenly sees the reflection of something in the mirror. Frederick runs at Spike and whacks him upside the head with something. Spike falls down and slumps up against a mirror. It cracks. Buffy kicks Frederick back. She checks Spike.  
"You all right?"  
"I'll be all right, just a slight case of the dizzies. I'll catch up. Just give me a minute."  
She turns around. Frederick is gone.  
"Did you see." she starts to ask.  
"Only spots," he replies.  
She looks at all the mirrors. The one Frederick hit cracked and because of that all the mirrors reflected that image, so Buffy went to the one without a crack. She looks around seeing only her reflection.  
"I know you're here. I can feel it. Now we can play cat and mouse all night long, I don't care."  
She runs her fingers over a mirror. She can sense him, but yet not see him.  
"Your pals are gone. O'Malley bit the dust, big time. It's only a matter of time."  
She hears a noise from behind and jolts around. Nothing. One of the mirrors opens up and knocks her into another. Frederick hurries over and smacks her over the head too. She falls down. A little trickle of blood runs down her forehead from where a suitcase lock scraped her scalp.  
With only the suitcases reflection in all the mirrors Frederick angrily responds, "O'Malley was a good man. He took care of us."  
She gets up.  
"He was a murderer. A cowardly killer who sent out his half witted, half dead low life lackeys to do his evil bidding."  
"So, I'm a low life lackey half wit?"  
"No, you're a half witted, low life lackey trainee. You got to climb the demon corporate ladder first."  
He pulls out a switchblade.  
"He struggles hard through oppression. I was a wondering man who had nothing, Tommy was so drugged up he had almost forgotten he was even a vampire. He got us through. Colin had climbed up a small hill and lay there waiting for sunrise. O'Malley happened to be taking a small walk when he stumbled upon him," tears roll down Frederick's wrinkled vampire face, "he was like a Sire to us all."  
"So what you're trying to say is, you dead, manslaughtering fat Irish leader, was the world's greatest dad? Hello! He was a vampire! Plain and simple. I'd totally dust him again if I had the chance. And another thing, as far as bad breath goes when being dead, his takes the cake. Don't get me started on his cholesterol. The man was a walking heart attack and."  
Frederick throws the suitcase at her. She blocks with an elbow and when she raises it he lunges at her with the blade. She catches his arm and forces him back.  
"He was more than you could hope to be."  
She forces him into a mirror. It shatters.  
"What? Dead? I've already been there and done that."  
He takes his right leg, moves it to the left and kicks both Buffy's legs out from under her. Still holding onto him, she drags him down. Her face buries into his chest. He curls up a leg and kicks her back.  
"Respectful and giving. What have you ever given?"  
She gets up and he approaches with the switchblade in his right hand. She jolts forward reaching for the knife. He cups it with both hands and holds tight. She pushes him back forcefully again. His head hits another mirror leaving an impact mark and crack lines from the point. Small fragments fall and shatter upon the floor. They struggle and she pushes his coupled hands over his head. His knees give and he lets them loose. They bend and eventually he collapses on his butt. She starts pushing him back and he moves his arms in front to get better leverage. She has him lying down, the long black coat swoops to her sides, covering him like a blanket of death. She speaks again.  
"Death."  
"What?"  
"Death. It's what I give," she pushes hard until the knife is now near his forehead, in his hands, "a gift. From me to you."  
"There will always be more. You can't stop us."  
"Bring it on."  
And with one swift push she stabs him in the head and for a moment, time seems to stop. A small drop of blood forms around the wound. She catches her reflection in the mirror to her right side. He vaporizes and she closes her eyes. The force of his explosion sends the ends of Spike's coat up. Her hands fall to the ground. The knife sticks into the wooden floor.  
Spike comes staggering in. He leans upside a wall and feels his head.  
"Well, my noggin still hurts, but at least the bloody spots have stopped. We best shove off Slayer, the coppers are closer than my comfort would allow."  
She doesn't move.  
"Are you all right Slayer?"  
Her hands on the floor and the dust still in the air, she looks at herself again in the mirror.  
"It's my gift. To kill. I'll never be normal . no matter what smoke and mirrors I use."  
Her eyes tear up as she looks through her tangled and loose hair hanging over her face, into the dark mirror.  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
